


Lollipop

by its_dian



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Grocery Shopping, Lollipops, M/M, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dian/pseuds/its_dian
Summary: When Clay finds himself with the same grocery shopping schedule as a mysterious lollipop-buying cutie he doesn't think much of it. That is, until he also finds himself falling for the other. . .- - -This is inspired by the song Lollipop my MIKA and is a 5+1 things fic! (5 times Clay interacts with George and one time it finally goes somewhere)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Trips to the grocery store are always boring- at least that's what Clay thinks until he finds himself looking forward to them due to a certain brunette. . .

1)

Trips to the grocery store were always boring. It was just a fact. There wasn’t anything particularly fun or interesting about them, and yet Clay still found himself falling into the routine of going shopping every Wednesday. Why? Maybe it’s because of the cute boy he always sees shopping at the exact same time as him. The guy is always alone, typically wearing a hoodie or sweater of some sort, (even in the summer, back when this had started).

By going grocery shopping at the same time as the mystery guy, Clay started to learn small things about him. His name was apparently George, he moved from England to Florida recently (that explains his accent, Clay thinks), he has a cat named. . . Cat? I mean Clay couldn’t judge, per say, but it definitely wouldn’t be his first choice, is all. 

Another thing he noticed about George is the fact that every time he was shopping, without fail, he would get at least one lollipop from the display rack at the check-out counter. Clay noticed he typically got a blue one when possible, but other than that there didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason for it. Huh.

One day, however, things got interesting. It was another Wednesday, and Clay was doing his usual shopping, keeping an eye out for a baggy hoodie and an ear straining for the smooth British accent, when he walks into an isle with his basket, seeing George huffing as he stands on his tippy-toes, trying to reach a box of cup noodles on the top shelf. After a moment George moves back a bit, seeming to sigh in defeat before glaring at the box as if that’d make it fall.

“Do you uh- need some help there?” Clay cringes as soon as the words leave his mouth.

George whips around so fast Clay swears he got lightheaded just from watching him.

“Oh, uh, sure yeah that’d be-” George clears his throat quietly, “That’d be good.”

It’s then that Clay’s mind really starts to catch up to the situation. He notices just how big the height difference between them is, with George’s head being eye level to Clay’s chest, making eye contact awkward, as well as the way George’s face was now a suspicious shade of red.

Moving to stand beside George, Clay reaches up with ease and grabs the box of cup noodles before handing it to George, their fingers brushing gently as he does.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” Clay gives a soft smile, getting one from George in return as he turns away, ready to get the last item on his list and then get home. Typically he would try to stay and chat, but Patches ran out of her special food that morning and Clay wanted to get home and feed her again as soon as possible.

And as he walks out the doors, he sees George picking up a lollipop from the holder by the register.

2)

The next time they interact is a little more deliberate, but surprisingly, Clay isn’t the one to initiate it. It’s another Wednesday, of course, when George spots Clay in the isle, looking slightly surprised before walking towards him.

“Hey! I guess I should introduce myself before asking something of you, huh. I’m George by the way,” George holds out his hand, letting Clay shake it hesitantly before continuing. “And, as embarrassing as it is to admit, I can’t reach something on one of the higher shelves and I was wondering if you could help me again?” George’s voice got softer and his face grew progressively more red as he spoke.

“Oh! Yeah of course, I’m Clay, by the way.”

After being led to the offending top shelf, helping George get down the container of ice cream, and realizing that he has to hurry home and stream as to not worry his fans, Clay takes his leave, heading home with a small wave to George.

While he can’t stop thinking about his interaction with George earlier that day, Clay still had his own responsibilities, and he loved streaming. Well, he just loves spending time with his fans in general. Sure, it was difficult managing his busy schedule while also trying to stream regularly, but despite having almost 20 million subscribers, he still felt the need to interact with his fans and so he made sure to stream regularly.

“Okay guys we’ve been going for a while now and got some pretty good runs in today so I’m gonna go ahead and raid someone! I’ll hopefully see you all sometime later this week but me and Sapnap are planning on trying to get out a video soon so no promises.” He chuckles softly into his mic, smiling wide even though no one could see it.

As he scrolls through the minecraft category on twitch, he notices a familiar face and name.

George.

Well, specifically, Georgenotfound.

Unless there was another guy who had the same name, face, and hoodie from earlier that exact day as George, he was looking at George streaming minecraft with nearly 50k viewers.

Holy shit.

Making a quick decision, he speaks yet again. “Okay chat I think we’re going to raid this guy called Georgenotfound. He’s also streaming minecraft so let’s go show him some love! I love you guys and remember that I’m here for you!” He glances once again at his viewer count, currently sitting at 230k, before clicking the raid button and sitting back, letting out a winded sigh.

He tunes into George’s stream, where he has his facecam set up in the bottom left corner, seeming to be speedrunning as well, though his stream title stated he was aiming for a sub 40, considerably different from Clay’s sub 25.

He smiles as he can see the exact moment George realizes what’s happened, from when George notices all the raid emotes in the chat, to the fact that his viewer count is now nearly 300k.

“Oh wow! Where did you all come from?” George’s minecraft character stops moving as you see him glances slightly to the side, hearing his mouse click a few times before a big smile spreads across his face. “Dreamwastaken! Oh my gosh thank you so much!” You can see there’s more he wants to say, and that he recognizes Clay’s alias, but he doesn’t say much more about the topic other than briefly explaining what he’s doing before going back to his speedrun, starting over due to his loss of time.

Clay distantly wonders if George really does watch his content, and if he really does recognize Clay’s voice in person. 

3) 

The next time him and George meet at the grocery store, no words are exchanged, as both are in a hurry. Why, you may ask? Well, Clay has a small idea why George is also in a hurry, and at this point he’s not totally sure if George has figured out that he’s Dream yet. In a weird way, Clay almost hopes George does know, even though that could go a million different ways. They don’t get to speak, but they do share a few stolen glances here and there as they pass each other through the isles, and as they’re checking out, Clay notices George buying three of those damn lollipops. This time there’s two blue, and one lime green one. Clay’s favorite color.

As he gets home and gets to his setup, Clay is practically beaming. He’s been particularly looking forward to today because today is MCC day. And, surprise surprise, George is on his team. Along with Wilbur, someone Clay already knows and is friendly with, and Technoblade, who we can definitely say Clay knows well enough.

He joins the call with the others as he starts his stream, and all of them do a collective intro, running around the lobby talking strategy for the first round of games.

Long story short, Clay has the time of his life. Growing closer to Wilbur and Techno, who he’s known for a while now, as well as getting to know George better and learning all sorts of fun facts about him. One in particular he found very interesting, was that George is colorblind. Specifically red-green colorblind. Which means that to him, Clay’s minecraft skin looks very much piss colored, and by association, so do his eyes in real life. Great news. He has piss eyes.

Of course, they end up winning and just barely snatching first place in a heated game of dodgebolt against Grian’s team (it wasn’t easy, that man is a god in disguise, Wilbur and Techno swear). 

They end their streams, Techno and Wilbur signing off, leaving Clay and George alone in the call.

It’s later in the evening at this point, and both of them are still riding the high of their victory. It had been a good day, and neither of them could stop smiling.

It takes less time than Clay anticipated when it happens, the two of them falling into easy conversation, especially enjoying a conversation about pearl trades when George calls him Clay out of the blue. Up to this point he had called Clay ‘Dream’ exclusively, as that was what he supposedly knew him by.

“Sorry what did you just call me?” Clay’s smirk is clear in his voice, although his voice is soft as to not scare George away. 

George goes quiet for a second before a faint “Clay?” is heard. He makes it sound like a question, voice quiet, but Clay hears it loud and clear nonetheless. 

“And where did you learn that from?” Of course Clay knew it was information easily accessible on the internet and that he didn’t exactly keep his real name a secret, but it was still suspicious that it came so easily to George.

George’s voice seems to have only gotten quieter as he continues to speak, “Listen, I dunno if you’re the same guy but there’s this guy who- yknow- fits your description and has an almost identical voice and, well, his name’s Clay as well. I live in Orlando, by the way”

“Huh, strange, so do I. And I also know this British guy who’s name is George, and funny enough he looks just like you.” Clay makes sure to keep his voice indifferent, blown away by the fact that George is actually his George, but also wanting to tease him a bit more now that he knows for sure.

“So you’re, uh, THE Clay? The one from the grocery store?” George’s voice takes on a more hopeful tone, seeming to get a bit embarrassed as he specifies the grocery store.

“Yeah, George, I’m THE Clay. Mr. Grocery Store in the flesh.” Clay laughs at this, George joining him. They just sit in silence for a second after their laughter dies down, catching their breaths.

4) 

After figuring it out and properly identifying each other, the two begin hanging out more often, both in person and over late night calls. It feels like they’ve known each other for ages, and neither seem to mind very much at all.

Their fans have started to pick up on their growing friendship as well, with Clay or ‘Dream’ as they would know him, joining George’s streams and videos more and more over time, causing George’s popularity to skyrocket as well. Clay’s best friend, Nick, also befriends George, and with their collective chemistry the fans quickly come up with the label ‘The Dream Team’ for the three of them.

Clay really couldn’t be happier. 

As least, that’s what he thinks until a few months later when George is at his house, the two of them on call with Nick. The three of them had started looking at Orlando house listings about an hour ago as a joke, but soon enough they had multiple tabs open Clay’s IPad, looking specifically at houses that could hypothetically house all of them and their equipment comfortably. 

. . .

Hypothetically, of course.

At least that was what they had all agreed on until this one house. It had the perfect amount of bedrooms, offices, and bathrooms (not to mention it was in a gated neighborhood, which was typically a pretty good sign). It was a fine price, especially considering all of them had more than enough if they planned on going through with it.

But they wouldn’t. Because this was all hypothetical.

. . .

Right?

I mean, the three of them were falling in love with the house the farther they got with the website's virtual tour feature. It seemed too good to be true, really.

. . .

They ended up buying the house.

They were reasonable, of course, making sure to rent it for a little bit and try it out first before jumping the gun and moving in right away. They also had to check in with Nick and make sure that all of his courses were available online, considering he’d be moving so far away so suddenly. 

Once they were all moved in and settled, they revealed to their fans that they were living together and, needless to say, they were ecstatic. Every time one of them would stream they would get questions regarding the others living habits and how they were all liking the situation. Not to mention how crazy the chat would go if one of them entered the room while another was streaming, letting everyone know that, yes, they were in the same room, and yes, they were real people who moved around.

(Clay still couldn’t figure out why that was such a mind-blowing thing for their fans, I mean, of course they’re people with bodies?? Anyways)

5)

It’s late one night when it finally hits Clay like a ton of bricks. Of course he knew that he viewed George differently than his other friends like Nick or Bad, but he never really thought too hard about it.

Until now.

Why now you ask? Probably because it was a weekday and he and George were hanging out in Clay’s room, watching movies like bros do, when George falls asleep, cuddling into Clay’s side, breathing softly. Yeah, he was definitely asleep. 

Great.

Turning down the movie and pushing the laptop gently to the side, angling his body so that he and George could both be a little more comfortable, Clay decides to take this moment to think about what he’s feeling (which is insanely easier said than done). He knows for sure that he definitely feels content, if not a little startled by the way George fell asleep out of the blue. And then it really hits him. He’s not just content or comfortable, he’s-

George shifts slightly, tangling their legs together and snuggling his face into Clay’s chest, humming softly before stilling yet again.

Whew. Okay.

Yeah, Clay’s done for. Absolutely whipped. He’s fallen and he simply cannot get up.

In less words, he’s in love with George. AKA the guy he literally met roughly seven months ago. This is totally fine.

As he lets this sink in, he hears a soft knock on the door before seeing it open. Raising his head from where he had been resting it gently above George’s he sees Nick in the doorway, Patches in one arm, Cat at his feet, trailing behind him.

“Oh! I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” Nick whispers, just loud enough for Clay to hear. 

“Oh, nah man you’re fine George just fell asleep while we were watching Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 and I didn’t wanna wake him up so I decided to just make both of us a little more comfortable.” 

“Oh mkay. Does that mean there’s room for one more or is this just a you guys thing- Well I guess it'd really be room for three more, counting me and the kitties.”

“Yeah there’s totally room, I’m always up for cuddling with the homies.” Clay jokes, voice still quiet. While he’s a little bummed that it won’t just be him and George cuddling, he didn’t lie when he said that he was up for cuddling with the homies. In truth, he loved spending time with his best friends, and cuddling was always something that felt so calm and natural compared to the loud and chaotic energy that normally surrounded them.

Nick walked over, snuggling in under the covers with them, cuddling into George from behind, letting the cats jump up and flop down around the three of them. It’s not the first time the three of them had cuddled, but it was still a relatively new thing that all of them were still basking in the glow of.

It’s nice. It’s calm.

+1)

It had been a few more months than a few months, and the three of them were now celebrating a year of living together. They spent the day goofing around with each other and taking it easy with their online presence, wanting to spend as much time with each other as possible. And, conveniently, today was a Wednesday. You know what that means.

Grocery shopping.

But Clay was excited if anything, because not only did they still stick to their routine of going grocery shopping every Wednesday, unless one of them was super busy Clay and George had started going together instead. And since today was special and he was promised pizza if he joined (not that he really needed a bribe), Nick was coming with them.

As they slowly cross off items from their list, they try not to be too loud for the sake of others around them but unable to stop themselves from joking around the whole time. That is, until they go to check out, Nick stepping outside to order the pizza, leaving Clay and George alone. And, as per usual, George buys a couple lollipops off the display rack. And, for the first time, Clay finds the courage to ask about it.

“So this might be a stupid question but why do you always buy lollipops? I mean every time we’ve ever gone shopping you’ve bought them.”

“Nah that's not a dumb question I just don’t typically talk about it. If I don’t get enough sugar I start shaking and fainting. I’ve been to the doctors but they haven’t given me a proper diagnosis.” George shrugs as he finishes speaking, picking up a couple bags of groceries and sending the cashier an awkward smile.

Clay grabs the rest of the bags and trails after George, satisfied with his answer but confused as to how he never knew that before.

After the three of them get home and finish putting up the groceries, they turn on a movie and settle in to enjoy their pizza. Time passes (obviously) and eventually Nick falls asleep where he was lounging on the other couch. Clay and George had taken up the other sofa, cuddling without even realizing their actions as they move to get more comfortable. 

It’s nice.

And Clay definitely isn’t panicking because holy shit his best friend that he’s madly in love with is cuddling with him and enjoying it??? 

. . .

But he digresses. 

George snuggles closer, moving so that he’s facing Clay, resting his head on Clay’s chest to make eye-contact.

“Hey there” His voice is quiet, accent thick.

“Hi,” Clay wraps his arms around George’s back, keeping eye-contact, “You look comfy.”

“Maybe I am,” George tilts his head up, scooting forward a bit, “But I could certainly be more comfortable.”

“And how could I assist in that?”

George pouts slightly, moving forward even more until their noses are touching, keeping the eye-contact heavy, letting his eyelids droop slightly.

“Just kiss me already.” His voice is still as quiet as ever, and when Clay registers what George just said it feels as if it’s suddenly just the two of them alone in a sea of stars, drifting along an endless road of sheer adoration.

Without another word, the two of them lean in, lips connecting softly. Clay brings a hand up cradle George’s face, melting into George’s slightly chapped lips and the faint leftover taste of the pizza they had eaten earlier.

It was perfect, and the two of them couldn’t wait for the future they’d share together, not only as friends, but as lovers and soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real fic! Let me know if you have any constructive criticism and if you enjoyed then consider leaving kudos! I appreciate your existence :)


End file.
